


Chasing Butterflies

by marizousbooty



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, idunno, slight angst, sort of ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizousbooty/pseuds/marizousbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is just like those butterflies he loves so much. So beautiful and graceful, yet when one gets too close they flutter off to a safe distance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi it's Emizou. yeah I'm still working on shooting star (gimme more time) so never fear. I pooped this out as i rolled into bed last night and just finished some editing with Mari and our friend Bridget. Thank you guys so much its because of you this isn't total garbage!

He’s always been just out of reach. Just a brush away from actually touching. Figuratively, not literally. The hugs and nuzzles I’ve initiated, the few (very few) times we fell asleep on the train ride home using each other as support. Those are wonderful, yes, but not quite what I want.

From the very beginning I’ve chased after him. It’s been about a year now and I’m still chasing after him. But this time, he hasn’t noticed me breathlessly running after his retreating form, me gasping out his name as I tell him to stop, me wishing he’d turn around and notice me and realize what he means to me.

Rei is just like those butterflies he loves so much. So beautiful and graceful, yet when one gets too close they flutter off to a safe distance. I’m chasing butterflies in hopes of catching one to hold close to my heart. I’ve tried and tried so many times over the course of the year we’ve been together to reach out and touch his powder wings. He’s so cautious. It hurts my heart to run so much after this boy.

But the truth is; I’m scared. I want to run faster. I can run faster to catch that beautiful butterfly but I’m terrified of the consequences. What if that butterfly rejects me? What if the butterfly hates me? What if he doesn’t love me the same way I love him?

I’m so scared. I love that butterfly so much; it’s exquisite elegance draws me in and unknowingly teases me constantly. This fear that runs through my veins makes it even harder to breath, harder to live. So many sleepless nights passed because of that haze of purple and smiles. Oh I’m so tired of chasing butterflies but my love pulls me forwards, drags me on in the dirt. My arms are so sore from reaching out and my legs hurt from running at this dull pace. I don’t know if I can go on like this anymore. This cowardly pace has dragged me down like weights tied around my ankles.

I have to release myself from those weights so I can freely open my arms and capture that butterfly. I want to hold it close to my heart, untangle myself from my fears, and make a blind leap of faith.

I see it! There, not too far from where I stand! That beautiful butterfly!

Do I resolve to keep chasing butterflies at the jog I’ve been going at for so long, slowly falling behind and losing hope as time wears on, or do I run faster than I ever have and reach out to catch that one butterfly?

I’m running faster than I ever have after that butterfly, thrusting my arms out to grab him and say, “Rei-chan, I have something I need to tell you.”


End file.
